An end to no hopes
by Cher the writer
Summary: Future Trunks's world is dying, as well as his mother. He makes a final, one-way trip back to the other timeline to deliver to Vegeta Mirai Bulma's dying words


An end to no hope .......Future Trunk's world at the present time..........  
An old Bulma glances out the window from her destroyed Capsule   
Corporation. It has been many years since her son Trunks had returned back to   
help the other Z fighters in the other time line. When her son returned all   
the Z warriors still remained dead, but he was at least strong enough to   
defeat the artificial humans.   
Still, Trunks had to face more new villains and with all the Z warriors   
dead he had to face them alone. Bulma grew very depressed in these last few   
years and was not really taking care of herself like she use to. If it wasn't   
one thing it was the other. Though they had quite a few years of peace after   
Trunks killed the artificial humans, the peace did not last long.   
The earth had taken lot of damage and was very vulnerable to any   
intruders. Eventually the earth met up with aliens who wish to erase all   
human life and inhabit the earth for themselves. Right at this moment Trunks   
and a few slightly strong superhuman allies are the earths's last defense.   
Despite his increased strength and allied help, Trunks will not defeat them,   
there is just too much of them.   
Bulma knows that this is finally the end, the end for her and this world.   
Yet not for her son, not for her only beloved son. She had fixed the time   
machine for one last destination.Bulma knew her own time was drawing near.   
Yet their was still a bit of happiness in her heart when she thought of her   
son never having to return to this hopeless world.   
Trunks soon arrived home. The ruins of the Capsule Corporation had become   
a hidden hideout for her and a few human survivors. Thanks to Bulma's   
holographic Projector, the house remained unseen to the alien's eyes. Even   
in her old age Bulma was still quite resourceful. Yet even Trunks had noticed   
she was getting older, weaker and most of all hopeless. Tonight the mighty   
warrior Trunks felt something glooming in the air, a strange essence. "Death".  
Trunks went to his mother's little workshop where she usually would be,   
fixing something, but she was not there. Trunks knew the only other place she   
could be was the bedroom. Deep down inside he was hiding the truth from his   
own self. Denying the evitable.   
As he enters the dimly lit room he spots her laying on the bed with droopy   
eyelids and pale a face. His heart quickens at the sight of her, he can sense   
that something is very wrong. Still he shows no sign of panic as he calmly   
approaches her bedside.  
Trunks: Mother why are you sleeping in the middle of the day? It's not like   
you.   
Trunks sits himself on the side of her bed. His mother is still somewhat   
beautiful in her old age. He looks into her deep blue eyes and sees the love   
beaming from her. She looks at him hard and she then turns to face him directly.  
Trunks: Is something wrong? What's the matter?Bulma: Trunks you know....  
Trunks: Know what, what is going on? Are you not feeling well? We'll get you   
some help if that is it. One of the human warriors , he's real good with   
medicine and* Trunks words were cut short by his mother..  
Bulma: You know what's wrong so just stop it. Please don't let me use my   
dying breath scolding you.  
Trunks: Nani! Dying no.... You can't be... I can get you help please let me   
help you...  
Bulma: Trunks I am old not sick, even if you could get me help you will be   
just delaying the inevitable. Plus with this fighting and all I will be just   
a burden. Even with help I can't live beyond a year. Please let me go respect   
this..... please.  
Trunks: You don't understand, if you leave me, this world will have no   
meaning. I need you ,you are all I know.. All I have,  
Bulma: That is not true ...the other world... the time machine. I want you to   
join them go back but this time I want you to stay.  
Trunks: I will not do no such thing. I am not leaving you. How could you ask   
me something like that ? I am not going anywhere not now not ever. This is   
our world we must defend it.  
Bulma: You are truly your father's son stubborn to the core! When I die I   
will be already gone, you really wont be leaving me! Do you really want to   
spend your entire life fighting this hopeless war? A war you can't win? This   
world is lost so please go.....   
She starts to wheeze and cough Trunks know that she is dying right before   
his very eyes.   
Bulma: Cough, cough, this is for your father Vegeta, give this to him when   
you see him.  
Trunks: Mother I love you, I can't just go and leave you half dead on the   
bed.. I love you so much. You have to know that.  
Bulma: I love you too now please*****   
Their conversation is cut short by an explosion. The lights in the entire   
capsule corporation goes off. With the shortage of power their holographic   
cover is blown. Now it's only a matter of seconds before they attack. Trunks   
calls out to his mother who is now dead...  
Trunks: Mother, MOTHER!!!! OH GOD PLEASE NO.......   
He cradles her now lifeless body and kisses her cheek and her hand. He   
then holds her hands to his face. His farewell is too cut short as he hears   
the screams of his friends from within the capsule corporation. The intruders   
have wasted no time. They are already there. He takes one last look at his   
mother and holds the letter she had given him. He knows now that his mother   
was ultimately right. He quickly finds his way into the room , he sees the   
already charged time machine and wastes no time. It's as if she knew this was   
going to happen.   
As he climbs in the he can hear explosions all around him, once activated   
he can even see his enemies shooting at him but luckily there shooting can't   
harm the capsule, he is already vanishing into thin air. The trip takes a few   
minutes, destination Capsule Corporation!!   
  
The present we all know.....  
  
Vegeta: Bulma will you stop fixing that dumb machine and feed me?   
Bulma: Just wait I am almost done, and hey stop acting like your starving you   
had dinner. Greedy beast!!  
Vegeta really isn't hungry and Bulma knows that is just Vegeta way of   
telling her he wants her company. He had a real tense feeling just moments   
ago, he felt as if something bad just happened to Bulma. Yet their she is   
right in front of his very eyes. Still he can't ignore that he just felt   
something was not too right and it is concerning her. That night a surprised   
Bulma is held very tightly by her sayin prince. He sees her expression and   
tells her just to go to sleep. Their slumber is not peaceful for at least   
Vegeta, because all of a sudden their is a huge power signal.   
He gently creeps out the bed and floats silently to the window, he   
assumes this is the reason he felt the tension. He quickly locates the ki, he   
can see the person from the back and before he spots the face he knows who it   
is. As he sensed the power so did Son Goku.  
Vegeta: Trunks? What the hell! Why are you here again, after all these years!!  
Future Trunks: Hello father..  
Vegeta is truly shocked and he never planned to see his son again, well   
at least not the one from the time machine! He looks at Trunks large muscular   
back and long hair that is almost to his waist. He can tell that he too has   
aged and is much older than the first time he time traveled.Chibi Trunks from   
our present time is the last to feel the unfamiliar ki. He was staying over   
for a while to train with his father. Chibbi Trunks is now married to Marron.   
Bra also doesn't live at home.   
Chibi Trunks: Father who is that? Should I get ready to fight?  
Vegeta: Power down.... He is you. The alternative other you have heard about.  
Chibi Trunks: Why are you here?Vegeta: I have just ask him that, let him finish.  
Future Trunks: I can't talk about it right now, but father I do have   
something for you. It is from my mother Bulma, from the other world.   
He hands the letter to his father and walks away, still to choked up to   
talk. He walks right into the capsule corporation as if this was the same   
exact place he had just left. Suddenly he draws his sword as he feels an   
enormous ki coming to him. He puts his weapon away once he relieved it was   
Goku. As Goku teleports in he is greets Trunks with a huge smile and a wave.  
Goku: I knew it was you!! I recognized your force, but you have got much   
stronger! How are you?Trunks: All is not well......  
Meanwhile, Vegeta reads the letter that his son has given him  
Vegeta I know that you don't truly know me but still I don' believe that   
it is impossible for you not to feel you don't know me at all. I still feel   
that some how you do. If you are reading these words that mean my son made it   
to your world and that I am dead. I died of old age and a broken heart. That   
is the only thing that could kill me with your son being the excellent   
warrior that he is, no other harm could of come my way!! Vegeta,he is such   
great warrior, I have seen him closeup in battle and many times touched my   
stomach and wondered how can something so powerful can come out of me. As the   
world became vulnerable new enemies arrived, we were still recovering from   
the damage of the artificial humans. The new enemies were aliens who didn't   
even give us their name. He put up a valiant fight but there was just too   
much, the more Trunks destroyed the more they came. For every one of them   
Trunks killed they killed a thousand of us. Still he never gave up no matter   
what. It was my dying request that he leave this hopeless world and never   
return. I want him to stay in your world for good. Please be good to him, he   
has had such a terrible life. He has lost all his friends, his family, and   
now his world. He has nothing but you now....   
ChibiTrunks: What dose this letter say? Father is something wrong?   
Vegeta simply hands him the letter for him to read himself. He walks in   
to the Capsule Corporation to find his son from this terrible future. Upon   
entering he sees Goku and Future Trunks sitting down in the living room.  
Vegeta: Kakorott, what are you doing here?   
Goku: I felt his force and knew who it was, I thought that it had to be   
something important for him to come back. I think something is wrong with him   
he won't talk much.  
Vegeta: He came back from the other world because all hope is loss there. New   
enemies came Kakorott, and even Bulma passed away. Despite us being alive   
here, we seem to still remain dead in the other world.   
Goku: You mean even though our world is not like that his is? That is   
terrible, and it's not fair!Vegeta: Kakorott life is not fair!  
Finally, in walks a sleepy Bulma who has got out of bed to see what her   
husband was up to. He was acting a little funny. As she sees Vegeta she gets   
a shock. She spots future Trunks and she sees Chibi Trunks, they are both in   
the living room.Both men look exactly alike except future Trunks has very   
long purple hair and Chibi has a short hair cut. She walks in with her mouth   
open in total disbelief. Future Trunks is the first one to see her and he   
runs over to her.  
Future Trunks: Nani, mother you are alive!! You are so young! I, I can't   
believe it!   
He hugs his mother who is still in shock very tightly, though she is   
confused she hugs her son back.  
Bulma: Why should I be dead? Oh, you mean my age? I was wished to stay   
youthful by your father. I would have been dead from age a long time ago.  
FutureTrunks: In my world you died just moments ago. We did everything for   
you, but no matter your age still caught up with you. I didn't even get to   
give a proper burial. My world was on the brink of amargedden. I barely made   
it out moments after she died. I have been fighting them for years, they were   
just too much. She wanted me to come here, to stay. I wasn't going to come   
until I saw that if I did not leave it would mean my death also.  
Chibbi Trunks: I am very sorry to hear that. You are welcomed here. I've   
heard about you. I was just a baby when you first met me. It's good to   
finally to see you. I hope you find some kind of peace here.  
Future Trunks: Thank you.  
Bulma: Yes, I second that you are most welcomed here. Now I have two handsome   
son's. Won't Bra be suprized. Future Trunks: Who is Bra?  
Chibi: My, I mean our sister!Future Trunks: Wow a female sayain can she fight?  
Vegeta: I think I am going to like you hear.  
Goku: Great someone new to spar with.  
Once more Trunks holds his mother. He notices how happy she looks. A   
sight which is rare because ever since Vegeta died she was mostly sad. Th   
others watched the long embrace in silence.Vegeta breaks the silence.  
Vegeta: If you keep hugging my mate like that I might get jealous!  
Bulma: Only you baka would envy your own son.  
Vegeta: Trunks can I have a word with you?  
As he says this both man called Trunks reply to their father.  
Bulma: If you are going to stay here we have to make a slight diffrence in   
your names. How about calling the younger Trunks Junior?  
Chibi Trunks: I am not that young ! Well alright what ever. Only when he is   
around. Okay?Bulma: So Vegeta who were you talking to?Vegeta: Trunks.   
Both Vegeta and future Trunks exit the room. Vegeta leads the way. They   
fly out in the sky and the rest of the journey is in silence. They travel   
far, untill they reach a thick woods area. Though it is not quite day you can   
still the beauty of the forest with the rising son.it is quit and peaceful.   
Future Trunks takes in the beautiful scenenary. Vegeta notices how his son is   
in awe.Vegeta: I guess in your world, places like this was rare.  
Trunks: No they were just nonexistant. Pollution and war took over the whole   
earth. I know this might seem strange but to me mother is still dead. I have   
failed her.   
Trunks turns his back to his father as he feels tears coming out of his   
eyes. He is ashamed to cry in his father's presence. He can't hold back the   
tears, he had wanted to cry since he came here and them seeing Bulma alive   
again was just over whelming.  
Vegeta: I am not the same man you left so long ago. I have changed much. I   
want you to know that iam proud of you and that I have never forgotton you.   
You are a true sayain warrior. I am glad that is was you who was with her to   
the end.  
Trunks: I loved her so much. She never gave her self much credit. She was   
quite the mother.   
Vegeta gose to touch his son's turned back. He touches his shoulder and   
whispers to him that him and his mother have a bond. He even told Trunks that   
he felt tension around the sama time that Bulma might of died in the othet   
world. As if he sensed his mate's passing ih the other world. He then takes a   
deep breath and tell Trunks that he loves his mother,also telling Trunks to   
find peace here, because he would never let no harm come to his mate not even   
old age.   
A shocked Trunks turns around to face his father with tears on his face.   
Trunks is speechless and happy that his father has changed that much. Still   
the pain of the past is thier.  
Vegeta:Do not feel ashamed, I have not been beyond tears at at a time.  
Trunks: You are really trying to reach out to me, I appreciate that. Thank   
you father.Vegeta: You said your mother did not receive a decent burial.  
Trunks: Yes, there was;t enough time for that.  
Vegeta:Well lets give her one here.  
We can bury this letter as a symbol of her love and determination. For ever   
caught on paper.  
Trunks knods yes to the gesture. Knowing that keepig the letter would   
never allow him to let go. Vegeta walks over to the woods and picks a   
beautiful spot beside a stream. With just a glance at the ground Vegeta has   
opened up the earth . Vegeta passes the letter to Trunks who kisses it. They   
both cover it with dirt. They palce few wild flowers on top. Vegeta tells   
Trunks who is still lightly weeping to come next to him. He embraces his son.   
He looks up atthe sky and whispers 'Bulma your dying request has ben   
fufilled. Your son, our son will always have home here. Vegeta tells Trunks   
to come here whenever he feels the need to talk to his mother .   
Finally Trunks finds peace in this world.   



End file.
